Bound
by The-Original-Enforcer
Summary: Jack leaves New Mecca but not to chase down Riddick. She spends four years hiding for the world. But what has she been doing all this time and what happens when she finally decides she wants confront Riddick? Lust, love, mystery what more could you wan


Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own it/them.

Summary:

Jack leaves New Mecca but not to chase down Riddick. She spends four years hiding for the world. But what has she been doing all this time and what happens when she finally decides she wants confront Riddick?

J/R Post PB No COR. Warning Jack is sixteen working on seventeen at the start of this story, if that bothers you, don't continue. This story is rate NC-17 for a reason.

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I've been toying with this idea for a while please let me know what you think. I'm doing my best to avoid a MS which sometimes happens to me with strong female leads, let me know if I stray into that realm.

Chapter One

It'd been four years to the day since he'd left her.

Riddick leaned back against the wall watching the stars go bye. This day always brought thoughts of Jack to the fore front of his thoughts. Kid wouldn't even look at him when he'd said his final good byes. But it'd been for their own good, hers and his, or so he thought.

He should have known better. Jack hadn't been on New Mecca for three months before she left. Imam had sent him a message the day she had gone. No one had heard from her since.

Riddick had searched for her, intent upon kicking her ass and taking her back to Imams but for the first year and a half she'd completely dropped off the grid.

When she finally surface Riddick discovered that Jack had become a killer, landing herself in a triple max slam.

Riddick had been over a years trip away from the sector where Crematoria was located but had immediately changed course to go break her ass out. He'd been a month out when word came that she'd escaped, ghosting a huge chunk of guards along the way.

It looked like the kid had taken a leaf out of his own book.

When Riddick had found out that the kid was a shiv for higher, he hadn't known what to feel.

But he did know that he had a new favorite past time. Hunting Jack. She was good, beyond good, and it made him suspicious. He hadn't been able to catch up to her the entire year and a half since she'd been out of the slam. It was like she knew where he was going to be and made it a point not to be there.

Riddick growled in frustration. He needed to find the kid before a god damn merc did because no matter how good you were they'd eventually find you.

Standing up Riddick stretched, he needed a good fight it had been far too long since he'd had one but for now he'd settle with beating the shit out of his heavy bag.

His ship wasn't grand or very big at all but it was the fastest damn ship that he'd ever seen and that was entirely the point. What good was a ship if all it did was slow you down?

It had a small den, an even smaller kitchen and a single bathroom with just enough room in it to cram in the shower, sink, and toilet. The two biggest rooms were the gym and his living quarters, both just large enough to be functional yet comfortable.

He punched in the new coordinates before going to the gym for his usual workout.

Riddick was headed towards Kali, that's where his latest lead said Jack was going to be at next. He only hoped this was the last time he'd have to spend a week chasing her across a planet only to miss her by a fraction of a minute.

He didn't even know what she looked like anymore, but he did know her scent. Lavender, she always smelled like lavender….

Kyra sat idly on the bar stool watching the crowd behind her in the mirror on the wall.

She knew Riddick was coming and she'd finally decided it was time to let him catch her. The interstellar game of cat and mouse they'd been playing since she broke out of the slam needed to come to an end.

When she'd left Imam four years ago this had always been her goal.

Kyra had always known why Riddick had left her. She was too weak, too young, too slow. She was like an unwanted extra limb that he needed to cut off. She'd been prepared for it when head left her with Imam, known it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier.

Lucky for Kyra she'd made some contacts with a group of shivs for higher that were willing to take her on, teach her the trade. They'd taken her, helped her go underground and taught her the way. When a mission went south she'd taken the fall for her team, they'd saved her by taking her under their wing so in turn she'd saved them.

Her stint in Crematoria made her sharper, stronger, more dangerous than she'd already been.

When she'd made her escape she'd had to take out the guards, there was no other way around it putting her on the top ten most wanted least so she knew she couldn't go back to her team without putting them in danger, in the end she went free lance. It was good business, but watching her back for not only mercs but Riddick was starting to wear on her.

She knew she could cut it now, but would he want her back with him? There was only one way to find out. Glancing at the door Kyra slid off the stool and headed into the crowd…

The club was packed. Riddick glanced around, she was in here somewhere, she'd all but left a trail of bread crumbs leading him to this place. The club was called "Surrender", now whether that meant she was going to surrender or wanted him to only time would tell.

As he waded into the mass of moving bodies he lost her scent. Yeah, there were far too many people in there for his tastes, which meant she'd done it on purpose. The music was a combination between techno and rock, not completely intolerable.

He felt like a little worm on a big fucking hook but he wanted to finally put an end to this.

Riddick stood out in the open and closed his eyes letting his hands fall to his sides he waited. People moved around him, probably unable to tell his eyes were closed through the black tint of his goggles.

He could feel everything and everyone. He'd know it if someone tried to touch him.

Come on Jack. Riddick thought. I know you're here.

Lavender.

Riddicks eyes flashed open, his breath caught.

"Dance with me."

She was behind him. He could feel the tip of her shiv right up against his sweet spot. It was an invitation. He could dance with her or they could try to kill each other.

Turning around slowly Riddick was caught off guard. What did he expect? The same lanky, bald headed twelve year old he'd left behind? Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this.

Jack was shorter than he would have thought; her head barely came up to his shoulders. Long curly black hair fell down to her shoulders; she had the face of an angel with full pouting red lips. He couldn't see her eyes through the shades she wore but her body was well trimmed, and toned with a light play of muscles and nothing but curve in all the right places. God lord she'd turned into the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Take off your glasses." Riddicks voice rumbled low and thick between them. A smirk lit up her face.

"Take off your goggles." She retorted. Riddick felt his groin tighten, her words were like honey.

No! He shouted at himself, no, no way in hell, no god damn way. She was what sixteen? She was supposed to be his annoying little sister. But as his eyes roomed over the tight black low cut top she wore on down to the short skirt to the hottest set of legs he'd ever seen incased in thigh high black leather boots he had a hard time convincing himself of that.

"At the same time then?" He asked, trying to keep the heat out of his voice and his animal at bay.

She nodded.

He reached for his goggles and whipped them of in one fluid motion, looking down he found himself staring into a mirror image of his own eyes.

"You were wrong Riddick." She smiled up at him, her shinned eyes flashing. "It took thirty menthol cools, not twenty."

Riddick knew that the shock was written all over his face.

Gliding around him, Jack ran her hand along his waist until she was face to face with him again.

"I'll only ask one more time Riddick, dance with me?"

No, say no, no, no, no, no. Riddick reached out and whipped her around pressing her back against his, wrapping his arms around her waist. She reached up, locking her hands behind his neck, her shiv having disappeared somewhere.

"Sure Jack, I'll dance with you." Riddick swallowed hard, this was such a bad idea it was taking much of his control to keep certain body parts from popping up and making a fool out of him.

"Jacks dead Riddick," Her body was grinding against his in ways he didn't think she should know. "She was weak," she twisted in his grip, meshing the fronts of there bodies together, still moving with the music. "It's Kyra now." Then she was gone having broken out of his grip.

Riddick stood there panting for a moment. Gods be damned he was glad she moved when she did, he was harder than a rock.

Johns in a mini skirt, Johns in a mini skirt. Riddick chanted over and over again in his head until he could gain control over his body. Looking around he saw a flash of silvered eyes.

He followed her, knowing it had be a trap. She'd gone upstairs to the more private part of the club.

The bouncer at the bottom didn't stand a chance; Riddick took him out without stopping as he vaulted up the steps taking them three at a time until he reached the top. The floor was made up of sections that were curtained off by nearly shear fabrics in black and red.

He could smell her up here, the hint of lavender leading up to one of the many semi-private rooms.

Pushing the fabric to the side he saw her. She was leaning sideways against the floor to ceiling window, looking out onto the stormy night.

"Thought we could use a little privacy." She whispered. The room was tiny, ten feet by ten feet max. A giant beanbag like couch sat in one corner but that was all. The music pound up there just as hard as it did down on the floor.

She moved away from the window circling him. He saw the shining edge of the shivs she held, one in each hand.

"Kyra." The warning was obvious in Riddicks voice. Was she actually going to try him?

She launched herself at him. Riddick back peddled not wanting to hurt her, but she came at him again. He was barely able to get out of the way in time. He knew she wasn't even giving it her all. If she came at him again he'd have to retaliate.

A blur of movement was is only warning, this time Riddick fought back, disarming her and throwing her up against the wall, he pinned her hands over her head.

"Stop it Kyra." His face was a breath away from hers.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Why didn't you stay on New Mecca?!" Riddick raged at her, shaking her. "Why?"

She had her head turned away from him when she spoke next.

"Because I'm just as much of an animal as you are." With eyes closed she whipped her head around coming at his face with a tiny shiv held in her mouth as she kicked out the low hanging light that dimly lit the room. The light exploded in a rain of sparks.

Caught off guard Riddicks grip loosened up enough for her to slip free.

When he finally stopped seeing spots he charged out after her. He found her leaning against the railing that over looked the dance floor.

"I'm a whole different type of animal Riddick." She grabbed the rail and spun, jumping over it as she went.

Riddick walked over to the rail and looked down. She had vanished. Touching his cheek his fingers came away with blood. She'd cut him…

Kyra hurried down the street, heading towards her cheap motel room. He'd either search the whole city for her or go straight back to his ship. So she had hours or minutes, best to count on minutes and hope for hours.

Her bags were already packed, all two of them. She quickly exchanged her club wear for something more functional. Dark green cargos and black form fitting tank, four shivs later and a pair of combat boots, Kyra was ready to roll.

When Riddick arrived back at his ship he was pissed. He'd searched all over the fucking town but hadn't even caught her scent once. He needed a beer bad but when he opened his fridge they were all gone.

He froze. Who the fuck could have broken through the security measures on his ship, then drink all his beer. Only one person.

"Kyyyyyra." Riddicks voice rocked the ship. He stalked into his din to see her sprawled out on his couch boots up on the coffee table, a beer in hand, three others lying empty on the table.

"Took you long enough big evil." She drawled, taking a deep drink of her-his, his beer. He took a step forward, ready to ring her neck when his eyes caught hold of the two duffle bags lying on the floor. What was this?

"I've decided I'm coming with you." Kyra finished her beer and chucked it down with the others. "There isn't any place in the entire universe you can hide from me so you either take me with you or you kill me…well, you try to kill me."

He raised an eyebrow; she wanted to go with him?

"I've only got one bed and it's mine, you get the couch." She shrugged.

"I've slept on worse." He nodded.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning so get some sleep." Kyra stretched her arms over her head, exposing her mid drift. Riddick felt his mouth water. This was going to be hard, scratch that, a lot harder than he thought…

A/N: Well I hope you like it so far. It feels a little rushed to me but my mind was going faster than my fingers could type. Loads more to come… Please R&R

-The Enforcer


End file.
